Birthday Carnage
by xmukax
Summary: - "Why didn't you tell me it was my birthday, you bastard?" - A Blackwater Short-Story about the...err...joyus birthday of one tough Beta.
1. Catalyst

**Disclaimer: **All credits to SMeyer for the characters. Despite the awful things she did with them, they still belong to her.

* * *

An ear-splitting sound pulled me out of my blissful sleep, its echo could be heard throughout the house, I heard it from my mother's room, from the living room, from the hall and from the kitchen as if all phones were right by my head, I placed my pillow on my head to muffle the sound.

I breathed in relief when it stopped. But then a minute or so after, it started again. _Arggghh_. I lifted my pillow to glance at the clock on my bedside table. 7:24 am. _Fuck._ Who was calling at this ungodly hour?

As I was about to get up to answer, the ringing stopped again. _Thank god_. I was determined to ignore it altogether if it started again and sleep, so I turned my body to regain my much needed slumber when I was halted by a knock on my door.

"Leah, wake up, you have a phone call" Seth announced me as he came through the door.

"Uuuughh"- Although I don't know how that sounded from underneath the covers, "Tell them I'm not here" I mumbled. Though I think it came out more as "teeh nutt eere". Forming complete sentences was harder than it looked at seven in the morning; but years of experience seem to have given my little brother the ability to comprehend my mumbling,

"Becca? Leah says to tell you she's not here." – Stupid brother…the years of experience did not, apparently, do a lot about his intelligen-_Wait_!…did he say Becca? As in Rebecca Black? What the…

Just as I removed the pillow covering my face "LEAH!" – came the high-pitched scream from the auricular. Both Seth and I cringed. Yes, that was definitely Rebecca Black. I grabbed the phone from Seth and he sprinted out of my room.

"Rebecca? – I groggily asked, clearing my throat.

"Do you know any other person that pulls you from your sleep every time you turn older?" – Oh dear, that voice. It was her! Fuck! It was really her! But as happy as I was inside, my tired body was not cooperating, all I managed to say was:

"Huh?" – Great, I cleared my throat, hoping it'd do something to the fogginess of sleep in my mind,

"Haha, I know that voice, did you start celebrating yesterday? Darn! I knew I should've called you at midnight"- Oh goodie….hearing her voice after nearly three years was weird, but I couldn't help the smile that crept up my face, after all, we were good friends until she moved away.

"What are you on about, Black? Celebrating what?" –Please don't tell me she was calling me about the feast of St. Bartholomew or something, like she used to do when we were little…she would occasionally call either me or one of our friends to remind us feasts and weird dates. I remember once she pulled me out of science class to "pay our respects to the lost souls of the Battle of Trafalgar"...no wonder why Jacob was so damaged…having to live with her...not that Rachel was any better.

"WHAT? Celebrating what? Leah Nicole Clearwater you did NOT just asked that!" – Becca shrieked from her end of the phone. I cringed, _again_. And had to pull the phone away from my ear a little.

"Are you calling all the way from Hawaii to remind me of the anniversary of…oh-oh" _OH!_ Then it downed on me, the day, the call, it was MY anniversary for what she was calling for, like she used to do every year, MY birthday, how could I have forgotten about it? Well, it's not like I was getting any older, or that anyone reminded me of it…hell, I'd be lucky if my mother remembered to call seeing as she was no longer at home very much; but she didn't know that.

"Yeah, OH! I can't believe you forgot your own birthday! Gosh! How does anyone forget their own birthday? If I was there…"-

"I'd be totally wasted by now, but really _Becky_, it's not that much of a big deal-", using the nickname she hated, but her voice interrupted me abruptly "Not a big deal? Leah, this is your birthday, your 21st birthday at that; and don't you "Becky" me, plus I'm sure your mom or Seth might have something planned for you or mayb… "

"Yeah, right" – I snorted, _as if, _my mom was probably still angry with me about me declining Emily's request of being bridesmaid for her wedding, "my mom Is probably too busy to be planning a party that she knows I wouldn't enjoy, so there, like I said, it's not a big deal." I said a little bit more sharply than she deserved, but still nicer than I had been in a long time, I heard her silent sigh on the other end,

"aw, you're just bitchy because I woke you up and reminded you you've now spent 21 years doing nothing good with your life" and she laughed, although the nicer person I had been before the whole boyfriend-dumping, father-dying, wolf-turning mess I was into, I was pretty stubborn and only my Dad and Becca had the ability to deal with me fully back then, even Emily stayed out of it when I was "in a mood" as she used to call it. "-don't worry Katie, you'll get over it tomorrow" Katie…oh yeah, she used to cal me "Katie" all the time, as in "Katie Ka-Boom", that girl form the Animaniacs that used to blow up at the tiniest thing…wow, hadn't heard that in a long time, I really had missed her, both thoughts got me laughing despite of myself.

"You know Becks? Eloping at 18 doesn't count as 'doing something good with your life'." I mocked her.

"Oh shut up Clearwater, you're just jealous because my man is actually my age, unlike yours, who's what? 14?" -

My laughter died. How the hell she knew that I had a boyfriend? One who was actually younger than me?...not that he looked like it, but still…

She seemed to have guessed my surprise and laughed once again.

"Don't act so surprised Lee, you're forgetting that my _twin_ sister is Rachel Black, and that my father is about the biggest gossip in town, _and_ that your current boyfriend is a Black too…how long did you think it was gonna take for the news to reach me?"

Damn. Though my surprise was soon forgotten when I heard the slight sad tone in her voice when she spoke again.

"You know? My mom used to joke with your dad about how you two would end up together the way you fought when we were younger"

Oh, what point was there in denying it. "Yeah, Billy told me the same thing" And added his two cents, chuckling about how he was slightly scared for the stubbornness his grandchildren would get from Jake and I when he caught us kissing in his living room. I told her that because for some odd reason i felt like talking to her. Damn, I was getting soft. I blame Jacob.

"I'm surprised he didn't give you "the talk" about forgetting protection and giving him grandchildren already. He gave it to Chad and I when we called last Christmas" - Well, he didn't actually gave us the talk but I had the suspicion Jake had not only received it, but reminded of it every day. Ha!

"Well, anyways. As much fun as it is torturing you through the phone I have to get to work, Chad's waiting for me."

"Careful there Black, you're making it seem like you care about that surfer more than me."

"Oh shut up Katie, you know I love you the most. Happy Birthday, enjoy it ok? And have a shot in my honor."

"Yeah yeah, go. We don't want to keep your little husband waiting"

"Ha-ha as if you care. Bye Lee, have fun; knowing my brother, he probably forgot about the day, not that you remembered, but that doesn't mean you can't celebrate. Happy Birthday Leah! Take care."

"Yeah, bye Becks" I hung up with a smile on my face. Damn the Blacks and their ability to make me smile involuntarily.

* * *

When Rebecca hung up she dialed the familiar number and waited for it to pick up.

"Hello" A deep voice answered

"It's done, she doesn't have a clue, she actually forgot it was today."

"Figures" -The owner of the voice chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I gotta run. Good luck with everything."

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Bye"

* * *

* * *

A/N: aaand that's the 1st chapter...hope you're liking it so far :)


	2. Memories of Tomorrow

Chapter 2

Although talking to Becca had been somewhat nice, I was still was reluctant to "celebrate". I mean, it's not like I was aging, and I knew my mom didn't have anything planned because she was very upset about the whole Emily thing. Ok, I might have been a little_ tiny_ bit rude about it, but give me a break, moms are supposed to be on their kids' side, besides, I saw no point in the whole birthday celebration business, I used to love my birthdays, especially because they meant one thing: My mom's insanely delicious chocolate cake; but all that changed through the time.

When I turned 6, Seth decided it was the best time to speak his first word, an although it had been my name, all attention was turned to the gurgling baby that was all smiles, loving the wooing, and kept repeating "lee-lee" all over again. And so my birthday was put in the background, where no one remembered why was there a cake with _my_ name on it.

When I turned 7, Charlie Swan's clumsy daughter tripped over her own feet while we were playing tag; landing exactly on the table where my cake was located. She, along with the cake, ended up in a gooey mass of cream on the grass, not only that, but the girl _had_ to have fallen on the only sharp object there was: my mom's knife; she started crying and nearly fainted at the sight of her own blood flowing out from a nasty cut on her knee. My mom left with Charlie to the hospital. The mood was spoiled, blood and grass were not exactly the best ingredients for a great cake; only Becca's mom made it better when she brought ice cream for everyone from her house.

When I turned 9, I wanted to have a party at the beach. Everything was set, and was going to be amazing. But the plans had to be cancelled due to the Blacks accident. It was just a week before my birthday when it happened; Sarah didn't survive and Billy was severely injured. I had never seen Rachel and Rebecca cry so much; even Jake seemed lost and was crying silently. It was the first funeral I ever attended to, and felt so sad for my friends that I didn't want to make a big fuss of my birthday; my mom made pancakes and we ate in silence during breakfast before leaving to help the Blacks while Billy was still at the hospital.

When I turned 11, Paul thought it would be awesome if he rode on the handlebars of my new bike while I drove blindfolded jumping a new obstacle his dad had built for him. I was never known for backing off from a challenge; so I agreed…I ended up spending my birthday in the emergency room with a broken arm, he ended up with a broken ankle; and let's not talk about the broken parts of my bike. And while I had a lot of fun jumping, I had to learn how to do everything with my left hand, and live with the fact that I no longer had a bike.

When I turned 13, Mother Nature chose that day to make an appearance and I spent all of my birthday inside the house with cramps. I yelled at Seth and dad who had made me a sea-shell necklace as a gift, thus crushing their hearts and making my brother cry, which only fueled my already over-stressed mother's anger at my "ungratefulness", leaving me feeling worse with the guilt and having no chocolate cake to bring my endorphin-level up a few notches.

When I turned 14, it was the third time I had no birthday cake. I had started to hang out with Matthew Redwood -local badboy, metalhead, 16, and whom I found was a very cool guy- and his friends. To say my mom didn't like him was an understatement. Then one night I snuck out to hang out at the beach with Matt, where he gave me my very first kiss; I was in bliss…but my dear brother burst my bubble by breaking the news to my mom. I spent my birthday and some more days grounded. I made sure Seth never told on me again, but my mom caught me and added cleaning chores and more days to the punishment.

When I turned 17, and had just started hanging out with Sam, he took me to buy ice cream and gave me a CD. Yes, I thought it was nice too, hell, it would've been perfect _if only_ I wouldn't have hated Guns 'n Roses and he would've asked me what was my favorite flavor so we didn't have to share _his_ favorite: Pistachio. _Yuck_. That was the fourth time my mom didn't make cake.

Maybe she never realized how much I loved that cake. It was special. It was made only for me. She never did it for Seth's birthdays, or Dad's. It was my cake, and it was starting to become a rare thing as I grew up.

When I turned 18, not only Sam forgot my birthday, but my friends moved away. Rachel went to college, Rebecca to Hawaii and Matt moved to Pennsylvania. I had chosen to stay with Sam at the Rez, because I loved him. _Pfft_. I even asked my mom not to make me cake seeing as I had no one to share it with this time. My dad hinted Sam what day it was, and after a while of trying, my dad gave up. When Seth asked what he had gotten me in front of him, he said it was a "surprise". Later I found his "surprise" was flowers and a card. I loved him, so I accepted them without hesitation. I spent that night crying. No, not because I felt bad he had forgotten; but because the idiot had to give me arums, the only kind of flower I was allergic to.

It's never good when someone tells you the have a "surprise" for you. The probabilities of actually liking the surprise were very low. I heard it happens. Never seen it. If you don't like it you can't say it, because you can crush their hearts, worse if you're in public. In short, surprises are not good. When I turned 19, Emily told me she had a surprise for me. I figured she would come over to celebrate my birthday with me. And I was right! But the _real_ surprise was also the best gift I could've ever gotten: Sam imprinted on her. Oh yeah, great gift; it came with stares, gossip, anger, pity, loving glances between them, full package. I threw my mom's cake away in my rage. Then regretted it. I cried all night, and many following nights and even ignored Becca's phone call from Hawaii. I felt betrayed. My dad tried to console me, and even my brother's happy demeanor was replaced with hatred towards Sam; but I was devastated. I had given up my dreams for him, I had given him my heart and he shattered to pieces, my favorite cousin had betrayed me, and my friends were no longer with me. I had never felt so alone.

Then I entered full-bitch mode, I turned 20, it was my first birthday without my dad; and with all the trouble with the pack, _Bella_ and the leeches, _and _the Italian leeches, the other pack, and the spawn, my birthday came and went with nobody's attention, even mine's.

So when the time came for my 21st birthday, I wasn't exactly thrilled. What I really wanted was to go back to bed and sleep all day, but now I couldn't. My body wanted the rest but my mind refused to shut down. I decided I should go down for at least some breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, sis" Seth called out through a mouthful of cereal as soon as I came to door. _Great sight bro!_.

"Yeah, thanks" I grunted while helping myself of some cereal

"Mom called, she said to wish you happy birthday and that she's going to call when she gets out of work so that we go over to Charlie's for dinner" -I groaned. I had no intention to celebrate my birthday, but I guess it'd be nice to have dinner with mom for a change _and_ she had remembered my birthday too, not that I liked the idea of "dinner at Charlie's" but that mean that maybe she baked me that awesome chocolate cake that I loved so much –"and that we should take some ice cream or something for dessert" – err, or not.

As my hopes for delicious birthday cake were rapidly crushed now all I wanted was to go back to sleep, perhaps call Jake. Then Seth's voice rang through my ears again "Hey, I'm off to patrol with Embry, do you want to go out to have a drink or watch a movie or something after patrol? You know, to celebrate."

Yeah why not. It's not like I had any plans. Besides, Jake probably forgot about it too, not that I minded really. Besides, I had seen a poster of a movie I wanted to see, and I was not letting Seth inside a bar anytime soon, so it seemed like a good idea. "Yeah, movie sounds good." I replied to Seth, who was about to head out the door.

I grabbed the juice carton and made my way to the living room to watch some TV; I flipped through the channels, finding nothing worthy; I finally settled for Fox and without even noticing I dozed off in the living room couch.

I don't know how much time passed, but my sensitive ears picked out the noise of the door opening and the footsteps that came after, I was roused from my deep sleep by a hand on my shoulder, it felt rather warm, it was definitely a werewolf. Then I felt it tuck a strand of my hair to my ear. "Lee", came the soft voice of my boyfriend, almost as if he didn't want to wake me.

**----------------------------------------------------****--------------------------------------------- • -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah...that's chap 2...thanks for the reviews! :D**  
**


	3. Desire

AN: I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner...but i found myself immersed in homework ¬¬ yeah...not nice at all. I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews :) you guys are truly amazing, thanks for the support. So I really really hope you won't be disappointed with this chappie...I had it partially written but never found the time to actually finish the details. It's short, but this is my first shot at chapter stores...and English is not even my mother language, so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling mistakes...or any weird words hehe. Hope you enjoy it! :$

* * *

Chapter 3

"_A fever I can not resist"_

I looked up to see Jacob's face inches from mine "Hey there, sleepy head" He chuckled when I opened my eyes and glared at him for waking me. He kissed my forehead and retreated to allow me to sit up. Blessed sleep. I felt better, much better in fact; I deliberated, when Jake's scent registered in my brain. _Damn that werewolf_, I hate that he always smells so appealing. I looked up to see him standing before me with a mischievous smile on his face and his right arm behind his back…he's hiding something…that can never be good. I narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled. He extended his left hand inviting me to get up from the couch. The TV was still on behind him, I crossed my arms and death-glared at him "what do you have there?" I gestured to his arm.

"Nothing" he said still grinning. Yeah, right. I got up to grab whatever he was hiding but he saw it coming, and grabbed both my hands with his left one. How did he manage that, I'd never know, but he effectively pulled my body closer to his -"No peeking"- he said still smiling. Before I could even _think_ of a response he crushed his lips against mine in a searing kiss. My first reaction: _This is Bliss._ Honestly, his mouth felt like fire, and he he tasted amazing as well; god I was addicted to that taste, and the heat coming off from him was overwhelming, I felt it mixing with my own, making my blood ignite, it was a fever that spread throughout my body. I couldn't help it, I moaned; which brought me back to the present situation and, thus, my second reaction: _WTF!_ I could almost feel him smiling at my sound. The cocky bastard. He pulled away and started a trail to my neck, "That desperate, huh?" I fucking heard the smile in his voice. I realized too that he had released my hands and now had a grip on my lower back. Desperate? I huffed; I'd show him desperate. I pulled away -"Fine. See if you get any tonight" - and began making my way towards the kitchen, I heard him follow me, "Oh, I have already ate breakfast, but if you insist on preparing some waffles I won't complain." He said while sneaking his arms around my waist from behind. The nerve of him.

"Shut up you fuc-" No! Not the earlobe! Fuck! Seriously, I don't get how he can smell so good always. I can't concentrate on insults properly when he's so damn near. Much less when he's sucking on my earlobe."-ker. No waffles for you". I disentangled from him so that he wouldn't see my smile, all ill thoughts forgotten now, and made my way to the fridge to get some frozen bagels out. I realized too that I had forgotten about the thing he had hidden. Stupid mind boggling kiss. I turned around and found Jake bent over the cutlery drawer getting a knife out. No hidden object in sight. Just the perfect sight of his ass in those jeans- _Focus Clearwater! _– "Where did you leave it? I asked him. I think the frustration in my voice gave him a hint of what I was talking about, or maybe he knew me well. Either way, he just chuckled and said _-_"Oh, poor Seth, he might turn into a wolf but I would hardly call him an _it._" -I narrowed my eyes. "You know what I'm talking about, Jacob", he just laughed. I glared at him some more, even though I knew quite well he was unaffected by my glares, but he met my gaze with an amused expression, I rolled my eyes and moved to get some peanut butter but when I turned my gaze back on him I was met with the incredible sight of Jake leaning on the counter. Well, don't get me wrong, he _is_ handsome, a gift from the gods, the epitome of masculinity, more specifically, _mine_; but that wasn't what got my attention, what he was holding did. There. In his hand, a full jar of jam. Not just any jam- "Mrs. Redwood's Wild Berries Jam?" I heard myself squealing, that jam was about the next best thing to my mom's cakes and it had been a long time since I tasted it. I made to grab the jar to see if it was real but Jake held it away from my outstretched hand.

"The very same, freshly made yesterday…hey hey hey! If you want it you have to earn it"

"Give it to me, Black. Or you will suffer greatly." I reached for it again and he only lifted it up higher. Damn him and his ridiculous height.

"You're forgetting the magic word Lee"

"Fucking give it to me, Black" I said while batting my eyelashes and making my way to him

"That's n-" I silenced him with a kiss while I stood on my tiptoes and reached for his hand, he groaned and at the same moment I snatched the jar from his grasp. "Loser" -I removed the makeshift lid and smelled that fucking amazing scent of berries and deliciousness; I stuck a spoon inside and moaned at the taste

"Wow, if it's that easy to make you happy I should remember to get this more often" I heard the chuckle from Jake which pulled me out of my sugar-induced daydream.

I opened my eyes, that I didn't realized I had closed, to find Jake spreading peanut butter to the bagels, which I also didn't realize were ready. I set the jam in the counter and reluctantly gave it to him to spread on his bagel after I put a good amount of it on mine. I jumped into the counter with my bagel when suddenly his words registered into my brain

Did he say that _get this _more often? He did! That means he knows it's my birthday! But then, it's not the first time he did something like this, I remember last month he went for gasoline and came back with two pints of ice cream, one for him and the guys and one Ben & Jerry's Bohemian Raspberry for me. They guys pestered him about "favoritism" and he said he only bought it because it was on sale. But the small smile he sent my way told me the truth. Or when Claire convinced him and Quil (not that he needed much convincing) to help her bake cookies; which came out very surprisingly tasty, and made a giant one for me, with extra chips. There were times he would make breakfast for both of us and Seth whenever he stayed the night. And I wasn't the only object of his "good deeds", sometimes he'd spontaneously give one of the guys a day off patrol, or he'd take one to watch a game with his dad. The guy was sweet. And a good leader. And great in the sack, let's not forget about that. So, he had these little details once in a while. This could be one of those days or maybe- "So I take it you liked your present"

…And so halfway through my bagel, my fears were confirmed. This was my birthday present. Ugh. As good as Mrs. Redwoods jam was, it was _a jar of jam_…not exactly your diamond necklace, not that I cared about those things, but still, I didn't want Jake to start thinking about "what to get me for my birthday" I didn't even want people to acknowledge it. Rebecca was okay, I mean she knew about my break up with Sam, but not the full details; and obviously she didn't know a bunch of kids from the rez, which included her little brother and me, could turn into wolves at will; so while she knew I had a bit of an attitude, she didn't know the _lengths_ of it, besides, she was cool. Seth too, the kid was nothing but happy inside and I just couldn't deny him anything. But everyone else? I had abandoned hope for a nice birthday long time ago. I didn't want anyone trying to celebrate and spend time with me when obviously neither them or me would enjoy that. I frowned. Then the mice in my mind had a bright moment and flashed a giant billboard, shiny letters and all: Rebecca. This wasn't Jake's doing...as good-natured as he was, this wasn't _his_ idea.

"She called you, didn't she? I stated more than questioned it.

I saw it in his eyes. He was about to say "who?" but I narrowed mine. He got the message.

He hung his head "Yeah"

"I didn't know what I could get you, and I knew you'd be pissed if I called Seth for ideas; so I took the jar out of my dad's stash. I know it's not much but at least I knew you like it". He continued, explaining himself. Help me god, is that a blush in his cheeks?

"Great, now I feel like I stole from Billy"

"Oh come on, I'm sure he won't mind. He adores you" That, he did. And I loved the old man too, even if he never ceased to make embarrassing comments about Jake and me. More specifically about the grandchildren he expected from us. But still, I was sure he wouldn't have shared Mrs. Redwood's jam willingly. I knew I wouldn't.

"How did you know I liked it?" I was curious now. It's not like I daydreamed about it, and I knew I had never talked about it with him, or with anyone whatsoever.

"Oh come on! It wasn't really hard to miss how you and that Matt guy boasted about his mom's jam, besides, I think my dad is secretly addicted to it too"

Yes, I remember that, Matt would sometimes bring me PB&J sandwiches to school…-"So, is there anything in particular you'd like to do to celebrate? We can go to a bar if you'd like." Jake said while putting an arm around my shoulder. I didn't comment more on his sudden change of subject, or the fact that I found his gesture kinda sweet.

"Bar? Yeah, because we have _so_ many options to pick out from, besides my mom wants us to have dinner at Charlie's and I told Seth we'd go to the movies before that."

"What she's making?" I could see how his eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"I never said you were invited"

"Mmph! And here I was actually considering of paying for your ticket. I guess I'll have a party for myself then". He jumped off the counter and grabbed the jam that was beside me "now if you'll excuse me" OH NO! I wasn't having any of that! That jam was mine! "Stop it right there Jacob, you're not taking the jam" I glared at him. But he only grinned mischievously and said "Watch me" before he ran out of the kitchen with my precious jam in his hands.

I jumped from the counter after him. He hopped over the living room couch and made for the front door but I grabbed him from behind by the belt loops of his jeans before he could even twist the handle; I yanked him backwards, but he lost his footing and fell, taking me with him, he ended up sprawled on top of my torso facing up and still holding the jar of jam to his chest "Let go of my jam! You're gonna break it, Jacob!" I smacked him across the head as hard as I could reach from my uncomfortable position underneath his heavy body; "Ow, come on tiny Beta, is that the best you can do?" he grinned at me as he scrambled to get up and ran again "If you want it, come and get it!" He yelled, and ran for the back door, I was openly laughing right now, seriously, he had this effect on me. He always made me either laugh or smile involuntarily. But this was not a time for musing over the effect he had on me; so I got up and quickly caught him just outside the backdoor, pinning him to the ground, now with me on top; the jar slipped from his hands and to the grass, but I don't think he realized that, or that his laughter had died down -"So you surrender, oh mighty Alpha?" I smiled, my hair making a cascade around us, he lifted his hand and tucked it behind my ear for the second time that day, his eyes now darkened with desire, staring intently at my chest in front of his face, his other hand moved to grasp my hip and the combination of his warm touch and the intense look he was giving me completely forget about the jam and I leaned down to kiss him; _bliss, once again_, but this time, I had control of the kiss, I deepened it, instantly I felt his grasp on my hip tighten and a groan escaped from his throat. Our hands started moving by themselves and we were now immersed in our little world; even if I had more control now it was equally mind boggling, as it was always with him. I was lost to sensations, the feel of his mouth around mine, the feel of our heat enveloping us, the feel of his hands everywhere they could reach, the smell of his delicious scent, and how it mixed with mine, the knowledge he was feeling exactly the same as me….

But the weather was not so kind with me, even on my birthday, and soon after we heard the clouds roar indicating the coming rain, the drops started to fall upon us. At first neither of us cared and kept going with our thing, but then it started to rain harder and we were soon drenched and uncomfortable. I was brought back to the present by Jake's groan of frustration, "stupid rain" –we got up, I picked the jar from the grass, and we both walked back inside, not bothering to hurry, as we were already dripping wet. I put the jam back into the refrigerator, bending over to hide it in the vegetable drawer where I was sure Seth wouldn't find it, or even look for it; I turned around to find Jake swallowing hard and clenching his fists, "what's the matter with you now?" I asked him while I approached him, he looked kind of tense. He put a hand on my arm as if to stop me from getting nearer, he groaned out loud and stepped closer to me, but still leaving a distance between us, he licked his lips, those delicious, warm, soft lips, and spoke huskily "You do realize you're not wearing _anything_ under those shorts right?" –I looked down, and was met with the sight of my very wet, and very white pajama shorts. I looked up at him, removed his hand from my shoulder and got closer to him, so I could whisper in his ear "And what are you going to do about it, mighty Alpha?"

* * *

AN: yes...another one. Please review? pretty please? I'd love to know whether you're _still_ liking it. The end will come soon, Jake's plans will be revealed and...that's all i'm going to say, because i'm sure that my sleep-deprived state might start rambling and...ok. Goodnight! [or good day...hehee]


	4. Fictional Reality

**Disclaimer: **All credits to SM for the characters.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait!

* * *

There is a time in every girl's life when all you can think about is of the wonderful things your loved one does for you, with you and, most importantly, _to_ you. This, of course, was not such a time; for all I could think about was how the hell had I ended up in a tangled mess of limbs at the hideouts in the La Push beach. Those same hideouts where the rocks made a shelter of sorts against privy eyes from the shore, a secluded spot not known by many but not exclusive in any way, hence the popular name; and where imaginary tattoos were being traced on my back by the hand of none other than Jacob Black himself, my boyfriend and Alpha. We were both silent, just listening to the waves crashing violently against the cliffs not far from where we were, still agitated by the previous storm. I was basking in after-sex glow; but it wasn't just that, somehow; I mean, yes, I felt in heaven after round four, the kid had talent and remarkable stamina (_thank you_, wolf genes), but this was so much more than just sexual satisfaction, we weren't cuddling, we didn't do that kind of mushy stuff, I was just resting on top of him after our last round, as I often did. But that wasn't cuddling. No. I also couldn't help but think that this had nothing to do with the feelings I got after my first time experience with…_ahem_…Matt, which was too awkward to be enjoyable, or my one time with Sam, which was over too quickly to even count for something. No, this felt different, and to be honest, pretty amazing too. Maybe it was because I had changed, and not just emotionally; but I loved the feeling when we were pressed against each other, how good he smelled always, or just how secure I felt when we slept together…I truly loved him.

Jake and I had both an animal side, and not just in the literal sense of the word, we were both somewhat wild and reckless, maybe that's what brought us closer, but sometimes it seemed like we were also on the same level emotionally; he treated me well, although he never refrained from speaking his mind if he didn't agree with me, which happened often, even if he knew I could beat his ass for it, which also happened often. I knew he loved me, but he _respected_ me, my opinions, my feelings, my decisions, my time…and I loved him for that, although not _just_ for that. We fought all the time, especially over the pack, he was Alpha and I was his Beta, he was the leader, but in reality, I was fucking Queen, I knew it, he knew it, the pack knew it. They would all listen to me in the end.

From my position I could hear the beats of his heart, and my own, so un-synchronized, and not making harmony at all, his hand still tracing my skin, I sighed contentedly; unfortunately my glow had to be over, Seth's patrol was going to end soon and as much as a bother the whole "birthday" thing was, there was a movie I wanted to see and I planned on treating myself with as much caramel popcorn as I could afford, then ask Jacob for more. I stirred, and reluctantly moved my arms from Jacob's chest so that I could get up. But he sensed this, I guess, for he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Leah" – the way he spoke my name sent a shiver up my spine. I was sure he felt it, but he didn't comment anything. _Good._ –"Where the hell you think you're going?" -

"Black, don't get all girly on me. As much as I'm enjoying this, we should probably get back. Seth's shift is almost over."

He growled. He fucking growled. That sound went straight to that place in my body I didn't want to think about if I wanted to ever get out of this place. But, did I really want to get out of this place?...Sounds of two wolves howling from the other side of the beach, right by the forest line, answered that question for me. It seemed like the mighty spirit powers enjoyed fucking up my birthdays every year…and now they thought it was funny to have Sam's boys patrol near me?

"Seth?" – Yeah…Jacob heard them too; I could hear the annoyance in his voice, and one arm slip out from my waist to put over his eyes.

"Remember Seth? You know, that tall dude with dark hair and copper skin that lives in my house?" I kissed his lightly clenched jaw and laughed.

"As if there wasn't more than one guy with that description that lives in your house" He managed a smile as I removed the arm from his eyes.

True. My house was like the pack's headquarters, not only Jake stopped by for his second breakfast every morning, but also whenever Quil and Embry didn't have patrol or girls to babysit or to harass, they were always in there. Good thing about it? _They_ cooked. And cleaned. Not voluntarily, that is; but it was one of the perks of being Beta, they did it in the end.

"Claims to be my brother"

"Ever heard the term 'pack brothers'?" His jaw now relaxed.

"…has a man-crush on a leech?"

"Oh! _That_ one…" – He chuckled, sighed and then released his grip on me.

We got up and dressed quickly, not wanting to run into "the other pack", and when I was putting my sandals on, he lifted my head and attacked my lips full force all in a swift motion, taking over my mouth (and my senses) and grabbed my arm possessively. Then he moved my hair to the side and spoke directly in my ear, "This isn't over Leah".

After another mind-boggling kiss he smiled and started to climb the rock to get out "Come on, let's go get the car and we can pick the guys up at your house."

"Guys?" Plural? I asked as I climbed the rock and landed right next to him.

"You seriously think the thought hasn't slipped Seth's mind?"

He was right. By now Embry would've probably told Quil too, just like the last trip to the movies, which originally only included Jake and me, and somehow it ended up being the whole pack watching a rom-com with Embry's latest conquest. Poor girl, she never returned his calls after that.

"Ugh...right. Well, come on little Alpha, let's go" Well, fuck the world; I was determined to have fun on my birthday; I hadn't had the opportunity to do that for a very long time.

I sprinted through the beach towards his house, even in human form I was very fast, he may be the strongest wolf but I was the fastest, and I never got tired of shoving that in his face.

I even slowed down to wait for him once I reached the street pretending to adjust my sandals. He saw me and increased his pace, swooshing by me and grinning smugly. Ha! He thought he had me, aww he was so naive.

I started running again behind him, but I took a right and entered the forest, all the while knowing that I'd beat his ass. I saw through the trees that he was running full speed; I caught up with him quickly and surpassed him. Just then a sound from a few feet away made me turn my gaze to the other side, only to find what looked like Jared in his wolf form staring at me oddly, I flipped him the finger and kept running. I was almost at Jake's now. I jumped easily over the rocks in the small stream behind his house and reached his garage. I opened the door and leant against it, just then Jacob arrived and looked at me with a puzzled look in his face.

"Don't you ever get tired of losing Jake?" I said slyly. –"I even gave you advantage."

"You cheated!" He said with a high-pitched voice.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, sure, dear"

"But-Hey! That's my line" He exclaimed while he walked to the other side of the car and kneeled in the drivers seat looking to the back, lifting up a wrinkled shirt that he put on quickly. Then he started rummaging through his workbench, inside his car, and the floor. I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms.

"Looking for your virginity, Jake? You left it at my house a while ago"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a smirk - "I was actually looking for your decency, but I guess you lost that a while ago too."

I had to laugh at that. "_Decency_, Jake? What are you, 67?" He laughed, but kept on looking through his stuff -"I'm actually looking for my keys, I'm sure I left them around here."

"Well, keep looking. I'm gonna go greet your dad, and bring you a clean shirt on the way.'

"What's wrong with this one?" He looked down to himself...I waited. 3...2...1 - "Oh"

I rolled my eyes. He still had blood all over his shirt from last week when Paul broke his nose at finding that Jacob had eaten the last of the cinnamon rolls that Rachel had baked in her little "imprint club" with Emily and Kim. Yep, that was Paul for you, flipping out worse than a pregnant woman in her eight month, at the thought of not having more cinnamon rolls. Jake didn't phase only because Billy was in the living room and the kitchen was a little too small to fit what would surely end up being two wolves. That, and the fact that he'd worn a new pair of sneakers that he didn't want to ruin, especially not because of Paul.

"Can you also bring me my wallet while you're there? - He exclaimed from his current crouching position on his toolbox

"What? Do I look like a fucking fetch-boy to you? I'm not your Quil."

"It's a request, Leah! Do I have to make it a command?" He sneered. Like he'd do it. He hadn't given a single Alpha-command since I joined his pack; not that he needed to, the guy was born to lead, he didn't need to force anyone into doing anything, and it's not like the guys hadn't already worshipped him, but he also spoke with authority when needed, and took no bullshit from anyone (which came in handy when Sam was being an ass too).

"Oh honey, I would bring it to you...but, I don't want to" I say while getting out from the garage.

"THANK YOU, HONEY" I heard him yell after me, laughing loud.

I made my way inside the house. "Hey Billy" I raised my voice once inside; I heard the backdoor close, thought it was him but once I stepped in to call him again, the words caught up in my throat. _Well, fuck me_. He was there…and _not_ alone.

Scratch that. Not alone was an understatement. I was met with four other pairs of eyes that were staring at me intently. _Fuck me sideways. _Not only was my mother standing comfortably beside Billy in the dining room, but the whole pack was there too, all with PS3 controllers in hand, Team Fortress in pause in the TV; a gift the Cullens had sent Jake for his high school graduation a few weeks ago; and a couple of chip bags and junk food loitering the couches. But that wasn't what shocked me, no; there on the dining room table was a pile of party hats, _pink _party hats, a combination of pink and purple disposable plates and cups, with matching cutlery, and right on the wall, a large pink sign on the wall that said "It's a girl". - the hell!

Fuck it! What the hell was this...this was just sick. I think they all noticed my hesitation, or at least the pack did, as they began looking at each other nervously, "Happy birthday, dear" My mom said with a smile, her tone casual, as if throwing me a surprise birthday party was the most normal thing in the world. I huffed and turned around to go back outside where I could phase and rip my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. But life has it; I ran right into him at the door and, to my surprise, he was holding an excited Claire in his arms. He had a giant grin in his face, but as soon as he saw my face, his grin faded a little and rolled his eyes, of course, this went by unnoticed by Claire; who, like my mom, squealed shamelessly "Happy birthday, auntie Leyah". She reached out to hug me, so I took her from Jake's arms, let her give me a kiss and set her down. "Thanks, kid. Go play with Quil, I'll be right back." I said in the most un-stressed tone I could muster.

I pushed Jake out the door and to the porch, my anger not stopping me from shoving a finger in his chest repeatedly asking what the flying fuck was this all about. He stepped back and I stepped closer.

"Amm…Surprise?" He said in a mocking tone

"Surprise? I hate surprises jackass! Did Rebecca put you to this? Oh tell me she didn't pay you to do it! Or you just _randomly _thought it would be a good idea?...You know what? I don't give a crap" I pushed past him to get the hell out. But I didn't go far. Did I mention how fucking strong was this guy? He grabbed my waist and stopped me from taking another step.

"Come on Lee, it's your birthday! Can't you enjoy it?" he said a little annoyed. Well, if he was annoyed then he shouldn't have done this in the first place. Stupid mutt. -"'sides, I only told Rebecca about our plan yesterday."

Our Plan? That sounds too much like a conspiracy for my liking; which it probably was. And who the hell he meant by "our"? To hell with that! "planning" sounds like he knew about my birthday! He called Becca before she called him this morning, if she ever did! He probably knew this for days. "So you knew" - My voice dropped to dangerous levels. He just smiled.

Oh no! He's so not getting away with this. I punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Jacob jumped in surprise and held his arm where I had hit him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was my birthday, you bastard?" I attempted to punch him again, but he reacted quickly and grabbed my arm. And then laughed. The fucking bastard.

"You hit me because I didn't tell you it was your birthday? And here I was thinking I had done something wrong." I started to struggle out of his hold but he was not giving in, and he was much stronger than me. He smiled at my attempts. "So I take it you don't know about the bonfire Emily organized for you tonight?"

I froze. _What!_ What did he just say? I narrowed my eyes. Oh no, she didn't. She better have not. I don't think I could stand another one of her "surprises"!

He took advantage of my defenseless state and quickly crossed my arms in front of me while he held them from behind. Then he smirked and dropped his voice to just barely above a whisper "I'm kidding. You're so sexy when you're angry, you know that".

Idiot. I tried to shove him off of me. But he was a little too heavy. "You're an ass." I told him with a death glare. But of course, he was unaffected by it. He released my arms and leaned to kiss me. I tried to fight it, but it _kinda_ felt nice and he smelled really good and…STOP! You're angry with him Leah! I wriggled again to get away from him. -"But a hot piece of ass" He replied with a cocky grin. That earned him another punch. He tried to kiss me again but I turned away. He just put his arms around me -"Go back inside, Lee. I know you will enjoy it"- He spoke in that sexy, strong, kinda-commanding Alpha voice that warmed me all over.

I frowned. I intended to say that I very much doubt that, but then I heard little steps coming closer. Claire's head appeared in the doorway, and when she spotted me she ran to me "Auntie Leyah" She now had a pink party hat on her head and was holding a plastic tiara on her little hands, she raised her arms trying to reach up.

"Claire-bear!" Jake twirled her around and lifted her; she laughed and when she was at my height, she put the crown on my head. "You Queen now". Now that's what I loved about this girl, she was cool, AND she knew the truth of life. She clapped her hands. Jake put her down and she tugged at my dress to follow her inside while yelling "Party!" - I sighed. Might as well get this over with.

I went back inside, finding a very different sight. There was still the "It's a girl" banner in the wall, there were still the pink plates and cups and forks scattered around, but now, every one had a party hat on top of their heads; _now_, there was something else that took up my attention. I couldn't even make snide remarks to the guys wearing pink. I couldn't think of much else but the thing in front of me. There, on the dining room table among all of this was a big, fat, huge chocolate cake; and not just _any_ cake, it was my mom's chocolate cake, complete with white chocolate mouse filling and topped off with chocolate-fudge frosting and raspberries. My favorite thing in the world; doubled sized.

The smell of the chocolate reached my nostrils and I was drooling, I hadn't tasted that cake in years. I couldn't believe my eyes; I didn't even notice the guys rise from their seats until Quil was a couple of steps in front of me blowing a party whistle. That pulled me out of my chocolate-induced daze and back into the situation, where some fucking kind of twisted version of a birthday party was going on; I glared at him, Claire was still screaming "Party!" around Quil, Jacob had now picked a controller and ended the game, Seth had an amazingly big grin on his face, Embry was giving Jake a party hat, and my mom was rolling Billy towards me, she hugged me and wished me a happy birthday, as did Billy, who also took advantage of my ear being near to his mouth and asked me "which month should he be waiting for his grandkid"; you had to give it to the Black men, they didn't gave up easily. The guys stayed back nervously, unsure of what to do; with the exception of Quil of course, who was at the moment giving Claire a piggyback ride to the dining room. –"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug you or anything, are we?" Embry said recoiling. "God no!" I shuddered. Seth looked away, kinda crestfallen. Damn!

"Alright kid, you're clean, you can give me one" I said while walking up to him. Seth smiled sheepishly.

"I feel the love, Leah" – Embry said while stepping closer and ruffling my hair when I pulled away. Mutts. I head Jacob's chuckle.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Claire squealed while banging her little hand around a fork on the table. I agreed with her completely.

I moved quickly to that delicious, amazingly-smelling piece of heaven that was _MY_ cake, my mom placed a candle on the middle of it and turned it on with a lighter, "Make a wish, princess" she said, repeating the words my dad used to say to me every birthday. I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless, wished for world peace aloud just to humor my mom and blew the candle. Claire clapped and I grabbed a pig piece for myself, and cut one fair-sized one for her; then took her by the hand and we sat together on the living room rug to eat it. "What about us?" Embry exclaimed, I ignored him, and began to eat. Gosh! It was just like I remembered it, and it was delicious, it was beyond delicious, it was heaven in a spoonful. So I took another one, and another one... but didn't wolfed it down as I would do with any food, I intended to enjoy this. It was a rare thing already, there was a big possibility I wouldn't have this again ever again. I saw my mom cutting and handing everyone an equal fair-sized slice that looked perfect, which made Claire and my own's pieces seem like they had been cut by Edward Scissorhands...with Parkinson. Guess it was a "mom skill", Quil came to sit beside Claire, so I scooted over towards the love seat where Seth was currently sitting. "Happy Birthday, sis" - He said with an amazingly chirpy tone.

" You said that already, kid"

"So, did you like it?" Well, that was a stupid question, I obviously liked the cake, there was no denying it, not that the chocolate smear on my mouth corner could actually hide that fact, and as much as I would want to say that I hated the "surprise" thing, I wasn't gonna complain about it, not that that meant I wasn't gonna give the guys hell for conspiring against me.

"Because, we didn't know if you would like it, because it was a surprise and we know how you hate surprises and it was really hard to not think about it so you wouldn't guess during patrols"- oh fuck, he has started rambling- "but we convinced mom to make you the cake and Quil brought the plates from Claire's last birthday party"- mhm, I knew they looked familiar-" and then Embry wanted to tease you with the whole "it's a girl" thing he found in his garage, because when his mom was pregnant with him everyone thought he was gonna be girl and Ja" - WHAT! I nearly choked on my bite.

"Seth!" came the whine from Embry across the living room. That was priceless!

"HA! Even your mom knew you were a pussy!" I said between fits of laughter...honestly! A girl! Ooh...I was never going to let him live that down!

"Language, Leah!" Came the reprimand from both my mother in the dining room and Quil who was covering Claire's ears, but I could tell mom was trying not to laugh. Even Billy had to hide a chuckle with a cough.

"I thought you said it was from your cousin" Jake said, clearly amused.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but when I went to get it my mom told me, _wish she hadn't_." He mumbled the last part.

Soon the guys resumed playing, while Billy amused Claire with some magic tricks, and I got up to get some more Holy Cake. My mom took my plate and cut me a perfect slice, "This cake is amazing mom" She put a hand on my shoulder, and laughed lightly, "Seth insisted in helping out, but he kept trying to eat everything, so I had to ban him from the kitchen" Sounds like him. She bent over her purse and took a little leather satchel from it –"Here, it is time for you to have it." She took my hand and put the satchel in it, I opened it and found a silver necklace with a beautiful carved pendant made from whale bone, that I had seen before only a few times and that belonged to my dad; a family heirloom, supposedly carved out from the bone of a whale our ancestors hunted long ago. It was beautiful. My mom put it on for me and smiled -"Your dad would be proud of you". I was at loss of words, and I felt tears threatening to come out, so I just smiled. Jacob approached me, as if sensing the small throb of sadness that came to me as I remembered my dad telling us the tale of the whale hunt. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers; and just with that small gesture I regained my composure, he told me everything in that gesture, the warmth from his hand, the exact amount of strength with which he squeezed, the gentle way with which he approached. I sighed and resumed eating my cake.

After the mushiness, the cake was soon gone, but my sugar-induced happiness didn't let me bitch about that, as Quil brought in a full bag of all sorts of candy (also leftovers from Claire's birthday party, I assumed); my mom left to finish her shift at the health clinic, dropping Billy at Old Quil's place on her way there. We ate and played "E" rated games by insistence of Quil, despite Claire's obvious enjoyment of the dismemberment of any "Blue Team" member on Team Fortress; then, as "nap time" approached, they left too.

At some point, we went outside to play "wolf tag", as Seth called it, in the part of the forest behind Jake's place, until we got hungry again and ordered some pizza. When the pizza guy arrived and I opened the door, he just kept shifting between staring at my boobs and the crown on top of my head; until Jake arrived with the money, that is. As soon as the little scrawny guy saw Jake rest his arm loosely around my waist, he gulped and turned his gaze nervously to Jake's muscles not hidden at all by the flimsy (but at least clean) wife-beater he had on now; grabbed the money hurriedly and left. All of this went, of course, unnoticed by Jacob, who as soon as he smelled the pizza grabbed a piece and ate it before he reached the living room. As sundown approached, Seth and Embry announced they were leaving to the football field with some other guys from the rez

–"Trying out for cheerleading squad, Call? Sorry to break it to you, but they don't admit dipshits"

"Yeah, I heard they only admitted sluts, that's why you were captain so long, isn't it?"

"You got me, kid" I laughed openly and Embry did too. Seth just shook his head.

I turned to Jake –"Wanna see how they get their asses handed to them?

"Actually, Lee, I'm headed somewhere else. And you're coming with me."

I raised my eyebrow –"Excuse me?"

I heard Embry close the door behind Seth and their steps slowly dying out. Jake leaned closer to me and whispered huskily in my ear "I told you this wasn't over."

* * *

A/N': ...So...originally this was going to be the last chapter, but I thought that you, my wonderful reviewers, deserved a little more since I took so long to update :$ I hope you like this and...yes, next chap will be the last one :( ...well, after all, it is a short-story! Hehe...thank you very very much for the wonderful reviews, keep 'em coming! They are the highlight of my days :D Even if they say this chap was BS...that too would help me a lot ^^

So yeah...this isn't over yet!


End file.
